The hiden brother
by xxfk56xx
Summary: what if minato had a brother that he never told any one. this story is the life the oc. and i dont own naruto only the one that made them i only own this fiction story.
1. Chapter 1

The hidden brother

Summary: What if minato had a brother that he never told any one ( cause they dint look alike ) the story is how his brother lived his life. This is clearly OC story some character bashing I will try to stay to the canon as possible my typing could still use some work some there might be some misspell words.

Chapter 1 Brother

Across the border of high no kuni ( land of fire ) a figure walking in the middle of the road ( you know were the carriages pass ) he is wearing a black cloak with a hood over his head, with silvery boots, black long pant's, and a brown shirt.

He is walking towards the hidden village of leaf to surprise someone he still remembers his big brother when he told father that he wanted to be a ninja of the leaf village. Father of course was a little worried but never the less agreed but in one condition to never reveal the namikase family the were hidden clang not very knowable in the elemental country. He agreed but before he left to see him. He was only tree and he was twelve he may have been to young but he new what a ninja is. That day was the last time he saw him but with encouraging word's that they will see each other again.

Now he stood of total of 4.5 in hight his mother tought him a lot about ninja affinity he lighting and wind but lighting was more power full that of his wind she only thought him three jutsu. His father may not have been an expert on seals but he teach him to how to storage seals, sealing, the most important to how to storage ( seal chakra ) but not to use chakra is to accumulate it the when in a pinch or you want hide it to increase the capacity for when you need it release the seal and feel the chakra return to your chakra network but he told him that an uzumaki could do better than him in that all about sealing arrays.

Right now he his thirteen years old and the war has come they told him to go to his brother were he will be safe in case something happens that they could not protect him. But of course send a thirteen year old child from Kusa to walk to the leaf is if nothing is going to happen right.

"Hold it right there boy" said someone from the woods, seven people came out of the woods all armed with weapons from clubs, small swords, and kunais. " hand over your belongings boy and we wont have to hurt you got it" said one of the group. " aahh common guys can child walk in peace to a village without being assaulted by seven men really seven against a child."said the child. One of the men currently in the back step forward " ja like we will fall for a trick like that were ninja more specific missing nin afraid now boy." he said with an arrogant tone that ment death.

"leave him he must be scared of how many we are must be scared shitless jajajaja" said one with brown hair and brown eyes. " If I have to guest you must be the leader of this group not very insteresting really, well if you guy's wont let me pass I must past by force correct." said the child not really caring for what will happen.

" If you think you can fight all seven of us your dead wrong you cant possibly can fight all seven jajajaja" said the leader, " weelllll I guess we will see if you guys are right but this wont last not even fifteenth seconds now who goes first to the grave." said the child drawing a kunai form his sleeve. The seven men ready their weapons for an easy fight thinking that the child had no experience in fighting four of them charge at him. The child goes through some hand seals for a jutsu " well lets see how you thugs will handle a simple genjutsu " said the child finish with the hand seals.

at the leaf

At the namikaze house hold one could see that a man is training at his training ground he currently wearing a blue shinobi pants and shirt and a green flat jacket. He has blond hair and blue eyes hes a tall man being grounded by a red headed woman looking at him with at curios expression " minato why did you got distracted all the sudden " she ask him, said man getting up " don't know but that means I need more training for it must not happen againg right kushina" the now revealed minato said. " right cant have you get all distracted now with the ending soon." replied kushina.

Back at the forest

Now six bodies lay on the ground bleeding with kunai impaled in their bodies " w.w.w.w. are you?" ask the last missing nin bleeding in his chest heavely. " well I would say I'am just a child but no. I'am a soon to be ninja that will become stronger that of a hokage I will become as strong as madara uchiha if not stronger and one will need like three kage level ninja to even to put up a good fight." The child told him. The thug look at him with a stupid esprecion" buajajajajajaja stronger than madara kid you dream little. but you do need is a woman that will make you a man jajajaja guahh." the thug life ended with a blow to the head with a kunai. " uuhh why is it with thugs and women sheesh is like I'am a magnet to these type of thus and this is like the eight pack of thugs that I killed this month. oh well only a few more days to reach the hidden leaf village then to surprise brother butt I need to find were he lives first." Thinking of an idea he went to recover his kunai and recover anything value form the now dead thugs " got it I will sneak around and find it or rob the information from the tower jajaja perfect is like stealing candy or baa never mind better start moving and stop talking to my self." with that he continue walking.

After a few more days of traveling he reach the big green gates of the hidden leaf village " really this big talk about exaggerating the front door ooh well lets sneak in look for info cant be that hard can it." With that he started to walk up the walls with chakara and make his way to the hokage tower. " yep they really need to make things less noticeable like the tower is right the hokage faces in that cliff what next a man with a toad contract peeking in the girls hot spring better shut up before it really happens" with that he sneak in but far from the leaf a man leaving a what looks like a castle a man sneeze. While in the building the child is looking for a specific room were all ninja files are at ( maybe I should ask the secretary is not like she going to tell me with thout looking at me. well worth a shot.) walking in the front desk "um hello um were can I find files from ninja living location if you are so kind. ( hope this works ). The secretary told him is in the hokage office with thout looking at him more worried loking at her nails or looks. ( really oh well easy info she must be preparing for a date with mister ninja or looking to get some fun, time to look for my brother files.) the child thought entering the hokage office he must work fast if he were to fing the info of his brother cause he must alerted the hokage when he entered the office he hope not then all that stupid work for sneaking in is all for waste. Looking for his brother name in the cabinet in the hokage desk he found a orange book he put it in his pocket to read later. Searching a little more he found the file he was looking for reading the concepts on the file he put everything back were it belongs but not the book.

Minato is currently walking back home to his house when he felt a breach in his house running back home. Once there he open the door with precaution looking around " well is about time you got here brother you know this book suck's if a lady catch you reading this smut for entertainment she kill you with thought a thought." Looking were the voice came from he saw someone in his couch with the orange book with his face in embarrassment probably he read it, looking if he knows this stranger he has black hair and black eyes but a little blue in them he looks half his size. " wait WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AKIO"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 meting, planning, and ninja test

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AKIO "minato yelled at him. The now revealed child smiled at "why a came to enroll as a ninja and besides okaasan and otousan were the none to send me here in the first place so why not become a ninja wile I' am here right." Akio told him with excitement but minato still had a few questions in his mind that are un answered "but still why did the send you here not that I'm mad or anything just surprised in the first time I see you after so long" minato ask him he was worried about his family before but seeing his small brother here was relieved that he was fine. Akio though was watching his big brother like he grew a second head "why is obvious why I'm here okaasan said to come here in the first place." Akio told him still exited to see his brother after so many years.

The blond jounin look at his brother with a calculating stare "all right but how did you find my home is not like you entered the hokage office without being seen you know there are anbu in the office of around the building" he ask. Akio look at him with a smirk "I the great akio namikaze sneak in and ask the secretary were to find the info on the ninja and she told me without even looking at me and directed me to the hokage office cool right." Akio told minato.

His brother looks at him with unbelievable expression thinking that he might want to tell sarutobi about changing the secretary with another one soon if info like were ninja live and among other things were to be discovered nope no ninja wants that out like raining info for all to hear shaking his head he ask another question "so otouto what that book you were reading it looks familiar" minato ask him.

Akio pull out the book from his pouch "well wile I was looking were you lived at I found this book in the hokage drawers this icha icha paradise its very weird oh what does doggy mean in this book I know dog put like he put it sound like something else so what is it." he ask him looking at him with a curios face.

Minato knew that his otouto grabbed from the drawers if kushina finds that his little brother reed that she kill him worst for not telling about that he had a family is not like he can tell her hey kushina I forgot to tell you that I have a family and my parents told me not to say were are they or anything about them and my otouto read the icha icha paradise that sensei makes you know the orange book yep definitely not telling her about that well not the book "Um w,w,w,well you're to young to know enjoy your child hood wile you can and don't let any girl see you reading that book they will clobber you with no mercy trust me I know." Minato told him he did not want to go to his otouto funeral early.

"Fine but who that red head coming to you house that I see by the window is she your teammate or girlfriend….wife." akio started to tease him with a little mischievous glint in his eyes yep definitely telling okaasan about it through summoning.

"w,w,w,w,what are you talking about now go and hide or see the village or some thing quick before she enters the house" minato panicking waving his arms in a frantic manner "sure but are you to living together or are you dating if so I'm telling mom you know she wants grandkids ooohh this is to good cant wait seeya later aniki" with that he left with a shunshing of lighting to some were else at that time kushina appeared in the house "hey minato-kun was there some one here or was it my imagination" the red head ask him looking around the house for anything that might ruined their night together after some tiring mission they had know that the war is close to the end.

Shaking his head minato smile at his friend antics she will never change that how he preferred "know kushina you might want to sit down and hear what I' am going to tell you is very important cause it must not leave the house and you know that I will not keep secrets un less something happened right" nodding at his serious tone he started to tell her about his brother arriving at the village and the reason why he dint told anyone she was of course how describe a person when a secret she learn that he had an otouto. She started to ask question about him and were is he to meet him of course minato told her that his out there in the village sight seeing with a bump on his head definitely no more secrets from him but he will keep the orange book with him till the grave he still cant believed that sarutobi would read it he better keep that one too poor girl will bash both him, hokage, and otouto for reading that smut or him not telling.

With akio he currently is walking by in the streets of kanoha looking his surrounding learning were everything is still he stop by a weapon shop. Looking around he must need a few new kunai, shuriken, still he does like sword but he not very proficient with it he preferred lunching projectiles at his opponent with thought them knowing that he carry any weapons with him maybe he will by a ninjato or katana but he dint have the money enough to buy them just for kunai and shuriken that he will need in that in mind he walk up to the store.

Picking up the needed amount that he needed or currently could buy he walk up to the counter "excuse me I will like to buy these" he told the merchant. The merchant look at him with a questioning glance "are you a ninja kid or becoming one" the merchant ask him akio looking at answered "sensei told me I needed a few more kunai and shuriken if I needed any so I came looking to buy more incase I needed them." ha perfect lie he hope his not very good at lying but he hope that this is enough to make him believe him. The merchant look at him till "your lying aren't you kid" caught red handed "yes what gave me away sir" the merchant look at him if he was stupid or acting if he is "kid first is the war now that its coming to an end ninja are buying loots of tools if needed and your not wearing a head band ether so that's all I can tell for you but nice try but business are business if you want them that will be 5,600 ryo." The merchant told him ( I don't know how money works there) akio pulling his small bag of ryo handed the money to him saying thanks he walk out he went in a alley and sealed the weapons in his bracelets that are hidden by his brown coat long sleeve.

Akio wonder enough walk back to minato compound at arriving he could still se the red headed girl there then he remembered to tell his mom about any news on minato chuckling a little at his brother miss fortune he went trough some hand seals after he bit his thumb drawing a little blood. A cloud of white smoke appeared once it was gone there stood cub wolf with white fur and blue eyes "for kami sake not again why can I get right is like the twentieth time this happen I hope her mother is angry by this last time I summon one it was in the process of it bath uuhh sorry about that little one I you can go back if you want" he told the cub the cub yip at him clamed at top of his head. Going trough the process again another cloud of smoke appear now a bigger wolf is standing there but it looks angry she had grey fur and blue eyes as well "there you are sashi you, you did it again when she has to take a bath you some how ended summoning her" the wolf told him.

Akio was rubbing one of his arm "sorry I just can't seam to get the hand of summoning yet." Akio told her the wolf rolled her eyes at him "then practice that's what you need akio seriously now come on sashi your bath is not yet finish yet is not even started" she told the young wolf. Sashi hoping out of his head reunited with is care taker. "wait I need you to send a message to mom here" he told the wolf. Taking out a scroll he handed to the wolf "if that's all I will take my leave next time try not to take my cub during it bath time is like their lucky every time is bath time the disappear and their next to you for saving them is not like bathing is that bad." With that the mother wolf went out in a puff of smoke.

Shaking his head at the poor cub misfortune he went in side to see some thing he will tease his brother for later use. Minato has fallen asleep on the red head girl wile she two was asleep drawling and mumbling some thing about ramen but a little crept out about the drawling.

He will let pass but good material for later now some sleep time for him it's been a long day. The next morning he woke up looking for his boots and new pair of clothes to bathe later. He put the new set of clothes next to the boots walking down he saw minato eating a sandwich dress in his ninja gear "hey aniki were is the bathroom and were can I apply to be come a ninja here." he ask him minato looking from were he was eating told him it was at front at the room he was at sleep and the ninja academy was going to be told to the hokage with some explanation he hope not cause that might bring trouble.

Nodding at his response he went to take a shower, minato he was down at the living room waiting for his otouto to come out of the shower he herd a knock on the door he got up from his chair and walk up to it once he opened the door he was a silver hair and mask hiding half of his face and a head band across his face. "ah kakashi how are you doing today" minato ask him "fine sensei just came to deliver this from hokage-sama about some thing that happened yesterday and wants you to come at his office right away" kakashi told him minato nodded his head and ask him if he wanted to come in but kakashi said no nicely and that he had some training to do with that the silver headed boy left. "so that's one of your students aniki" someone ask behind him turning around he saw akio dress in black pants, white shirt and his brown coat "yes he is right now lets get to the hokage office and see what he needs and ask him if you can join the ranks." He told his brother nodding at his advice he walk up the door and put his boots on after looking the door and re enforced seals to make sure it hold on from any attackers they left to the hokage office.

On the desk one could see a panic old kage looking in his drawers for something but none new what it was it must be important to make him look like that he was wearing a white robe and has grey hair his smoking pipe was on his desk with is hat with kanji for third this was sarutobi hiruzen the god of shinobi he heard a knock on the door he re address himself and sat down on his chair taking his pipe and light it in with a small fire jutsu he told him to come in he look to the door and saw minato come in " good minato I wish to ask you some thing that must not leave the office no matter what" he told him minato had a pretty good idea what it was he was trying not to laugh or chuckle at his misfortune " off course hokage sama" he replied really trying not to laugh "someone entered the leaf village with thought no one noticing and enter the tower but it seems that the person dint take anything important but what ever he or she came for must have found it and left you have c-rank mission to find who came and what is he or she looking for hope fully is not to look for weakness at the leaf that will bring a lot of trouble." He told him with a serious face that when he saw some one behind minato with his hand on his mouth and look at minato who was with a red face jugging by his expression he knew what minato need to look for "so tell me who is this young child next to you minato" hiruzen ask him "this young fella his my otouto hokage-sama I would explain later but he wish to join the ranks of the leaf" minato told him the hokage look at his brother and saw to almost no resemblance between them but looking at his black and blue eyes besides he should believe him sense he had a surprise for minato after the war his over " so tell me child why here in the leaf not some other hidden village" the hokage ask him looking at the young child seems to hold a bit of his laughter " well one I gust infiltrated the leaf and gather information were aniki lives at and this" he told him pulling out the orange book the old man eyes were wide he the culprit that stole his price entertainment the hit him he was the one that infiltrated and none saw when he did but how did he came in and how. " tell me how did you came in if you tell me you don't have to go to the academy and go straight to the ranks but I need a few hours to put you on team if you were to become a member of the hidden leaf" he ask him one could tell he was impress how he manage to enter without being detected "well you might want to have a new secretary at the desk cause she the one who told me were the office was and with without looking at me I say that cool points for me" akio said with pride minato on the other hand had to sweet drop at his brother but still how could the secretary not look up what was she doing that dint require for her to look up the same thoughts were running on the hokage head .

"so you are telling is that she told you with without looking at you" he question with a stupid face how she not look up he pink the bridge of his nose that that woman is going to be a lot of trouble. Akio nodding his head at the old kage smirking he knew there was going to some trouble lurking around with that woman he couldn't help but laugh a little "oh here your book back I finish it not reading that thing ever again it should be banded I for one don't want women to think that I' am a pervert who ever did this must be proud of himself for his stupidity" akio told him minato was chuckling on what his brother said about his sensei and sarutobi also was chuckling a little about he said about his student.

"very well I will let you join the ranks of the leaf here is your head band and expect some one to drop by and hand you a scroll with who are being team up with alright um." The kage ask and told him "akio my name but I don't want anyone to know that I' am related to aniki in any ways so namikaze is not going to be in file is going to be akio kaze" he told the sarutobi nodding at his request he could see no problem with that minato was already famous for his hirashin technique and a S rank ninja in the bingo books that and the will get the info of him having a brother and iwa would try anything to kill him to have revenge on him or something there hoping to accomplish "very well now I need to speak to minato-kun alone if you don't mind one more thing if you don't want any one to now about you being related to minato I presume you need a place to stay correct." akio nodding his head towards the hokage.

Sarutobi reaching for his cabinets he pulls a set of key handing them over to akio and with the address were to locate his new home. Nodding in thanks he left the office, sarutobi look at minato with an amuse face "now what is that you have to tell me about akio kaze" he told him with some amusement on his tone. Minato was laughing at the entire introduction between the hokage and his otouto thins are going to be interesting with him around hope fully he gets to his new home before some trouble come in.

After leaving the hokage office and leaving the tower akio headed towards his destination without looking up, he red something about red light district apartment top floor to the left fourth door. Cleary lost in his thoughts he bump in to someone he fell on the floor and glare to who ever was that bump into him " you should look were you were going kid that may not be a good way to meet a sensei in the first day you know" the person told him. Getting up to his feet and pick up the paper he look at the person he bump into, it was a kunoichi she had black short hair up to the end of her neck and brown eyes she was wearing the usual jounin outfit.

"sorry about that and what do you mean sensei I clearly just got to become a ninja or did hokage-sama found some one already to lead a team that fast." Akio ask confused about what she told him.

"clearly you must not be this stupid the hokage did tell you he will send someone to you and hand you a scroll right." She told him nodding his head she took out her scroll and handed the scroll to him "you will meet me at training ground 4 don't be late or the will be punishment understand" she told him with a warning nodding his head in affirmative she disappear in a shunshing of leafs leaving him all by him self.

"Dammed she dint told me how to get there and at what time ether crap uh what this" he said after he spotted a paper in the ground it read be there at 9 asking a civilian what time it was he started to run and asking a ninja were training ground 4 was cause he had only ten minutes left before time runs at and he does not want to know what type of punishment will he get no definitely not figuring it out.

Running like for his life he found the training ground "made it good now were is she oh the she is hey sensei I made it" he scream at were she was it looks like there were to more people there one with purple hair tied in a ponytail and brow chocolate eyes with a brown shirt and black long pants with blue ninja sandals with but he will never tell her that her hair looks like a pineapple he was pretty sure she will kill him for that even if just saw her and he will like to live till the time death call him. The other person seems like he is looking up the clouds what could be interesting watching what up there may be someone is falling or is he trying to see if going to rain currently he has short black hair and black eyes with a fan on his blue shirt and black pants what wrong with everyone wearing black pants today he change his pants after and incidents with some cabbages with some guy he bump into wile he was painting he cart stupid paint ruined is favorite pants now he has to go shopping for another pair and still he has not gotten to his new home yet what a day minato would be laughing if he were to find out ( to bad he already knows but does not know.) he hope not he will tease him about his clumsiness already he had with that with his mother and his wolfs contracts can he get a break.

"Good you're here now, lets get on with the introductions I will go first my name is sakary fakuma, my likes are reading, gossip with my friends, and drinking, my dislike traitors, rapist, and girls that don't take kunoichi serious, my dream is already happened know you purple" she told the girl in the team she dint respond just stood silent "fine you napping boy your turn" said boy look towards her then at his teammate "fine the faster this is over with the better mine name Masashi uchiha may likes his my family and little sister only two minutes younger than me, my dislike non of your business, hobby the same, my dream to become a part of the military police of the uchiha clan." He told them then went back to watching the sky "fine you blind boy" she told akio "hey I'm not blind I was not looking were was I going any way my name is akio kaze my likes are my family, training, dango even if I eat it yesterday its was delicious, my dislike are people who think I am weak, rapist, perverted people, and how long it takes to make good dinner" the entire group sweet drop at this dislike " my hobby is training, make new jutsu even if it means if I see them I make another but my way better, power full, and faster, my dream is to have a family and retire to watch over them if the mother is still a ninja or is not but going to work and finally my goal to become stronger than madara uchiha if not equal to him it's a goal that will happen that the truth." he told them with excitement in his announcement about madara of surpassing him. Masashi scoff at that announcement while the girl look at him if he was stupid or just delusional may be both, "hey sensei you never told us what is your hobby" akio ask her sakary look at him before the entire team they all seam to look curios about it to even the uchiha strange he dint look that interested before " my hobby happens to be with my two little girls playing with them and making them laugh and tell bed time stories about my carrier as ninja satisfied now" she ask them with a small smile " yea but you can of said happens to be like some thing happened for it not sound like it happens to be why is that." Akio ask sakary look at him if he grew a second head then she remember that he came from out side of the village and dint know of orochimaru "well lets say thanks to a certain traitor my time with the girls is much shorter than I like now purple you still haven't said anything so might as well talk now" she told her with a sigh the introduce herself "fine my name is anko that's all I will say" she told them with a hurt voice. (must be that curse mark that he put on her shoulder) sakary thought looking at her whit a little sympathy.

"All right now that the introductions are over I will tell you why you are here. You tree are here to past a test if you will stay has ninja or leave but some of you are already ninja so I will evaluate you tree base on your skill, weakness, and my personal favorite what do you fear so my training will happen in a cave system your job is to find that cave and look for me and fight me you are aloud to any jutsu from C- rank or B-rank below got it now you will come with the intent to kill and the test starts now" with that she disappeared in a swirls of leaf.

"great you two better not hold me back I presume you anko know how to pass and you well if you must know it require team work to pass even if you fail I cant believe I taking this again good thing is not the bell test" masashi said the last part mostly to himself akio nodding at him then looking at anko waiting for her she seems a little out but that wont do on his work his team will be the best at everything the world had for them.

It seams that anko was trying to remember if a cave was close by once she remembered she told them were they need to be heeded akio throwing a fist in the air was the first to go then the others fallowed but anko in front since she knows were it is. After a few minutes of passing trees and more trees they made it to the cave they stop at the entrance "All right I only know on jutsu that I can use that is from my clan other than those from the academy what about you two." Masashi ask them looking at anko "I know two one for tracking were her location is at and one fire still working for a third" she told them with a serious tone that masashi acknowledge the they look at akio with questioning looks cause his eating a dango stick were did he get dango "what I was hungry and y haven't eat anything since I got here oohhh and I have four techniques but that's down to two that is but there pretty useless" he told them he dint want them to know that he has a summoning contract with the wolf afraid that he might summon another cub that was going to take a bath and those jutsu that his mother taught him aahhh there very destructive and cool thanks lighting affinity but he did need to work on his wind affinity he knows one "well you pretty much useless" masashi commented receiving a glare from akio the arrogance "well since we now know what we have is obvious that akio is decoy and me and anko wait for opportunity till she makes a move anko you start tracking sensei once you found her location tell us akio you know what to do since your decoy don't screw this up is pretty easy what you have to do got it." Masashi told him nodding his head they waited for anko to give them the location after a few minutes she got it she told them were to find her akio grumbling about being a decoy he was not happy being decoy that meant that he going to get hurt some way some how he did not want to figure how.

Sakary was waiting for her team to find her it wont take long now that she saw the snake to scout ahead them now she was wondering what will they do first, hearing some footsteps she look were it was coming from the cake is not that dark to make impossible to see were was one going. Waiting for who it was she sweet drop of seeing akio grumbling about being a decoy so that why his alone so were the other two wait he must be a distraction for the other to sneak at her but from were when she look back she saw a fire ball come straight at her quickly replacing herself with a log.

Looking were his fire ball hit he saw a log burning he curse she might have seen the jutsu coming at her he must say he was a little impress with anko for her tracking her location to were she was exactly now he has to wait for anko for her part looking at akio he saw he was looking everywhere his part for distraction complete he no longer need to be decoy nodding at akio, akio went to anko position to see she needs help or on capture their sensei since they knew they cant beat her unless she is trap in a corner.

Anko was currently in a pinch she just got distracted by a kunai that hit in front of her then the next thing she new she was berried except for her head stupid sneak attacks know she must find away out this hearing footsteps she saw akio running towards him "hey anko look like you could use some help out that right." Akio said with a bit teasing tone. She for her part dint like that one bit "You better help me or you will see a snake coming at your be when you are at sleep" she threaten him he paled at that helping her out not to get a snake in your sleep is not a good way to wake up by "all right we better find masashi and help his might be fighting her as we speak and holding her there as much as he can" akio told anko with a nod both went back to masashi.

Masashi had to drop his guard right after akio left sakary was on his ass the moment he left his guard down, blocking a hit from her kunai that was going to his left shoulder he dint see the uppercut that send him. getting hit he stumble back not taking his eyes of her he charge at her pulling his right fist back to prepare to hit her on the stomach she saw this and block his attack aiming to nock him out of balance he jump over her and went through some hand seals " **fire style: fire ball jutsu** " he announce breathing out of ball of fire at her she evaded the attack and went through some of her own "fire" she never got send her technique cause at that moment akio tried to punch her she had to dodge or get hit looking were she was it seems that they are trying to corner her but they need anko and some good strategy for it to happen.

"took your time to get here akio were anko you went for her right" masashi ask him looking at him he receive a nod with a smile why is he smiling about then he look at his hand and saw a ball kanji for flash nodding at him akio threw the flashbomd at her and masashi when for another fire ball to her left. Seeing is either get blind temperedly of get burn she move to the right and cover her eyes as the ball exploded in a bright light akio took his chance and aim for her legs while masashi was behind him.

Sakary recovered in time to dodge akio swipe at her legs and block masashi fist out the corner of her eye she saw a snake " **hidden shadow snake** " anko announce sending a few pair of snake at her realizing that they may a plan to corner her she went over masashi. Masashi dodge in the last second from anko snakes and look for akio seeing no sing of him he saw a kunai in the ground he still had his and anko dint use hers besides he dint care any with him he smirk when he saw what he was planning from the kunai turn into a cloud of smoke revealing akio acting quickly anko activated their trap. Sakary dint expect to akio to transform into a kunai dodging him and moving back enough space between the two she was surrounded by multiple ninja wires unable to move she saw it was anko who had her pin down.

"well we got you sensei can I go know cause I haven't found my home yet the last thing I want is to sleep outside" akio complain masashi and anko look at him with questioning glance "what do you mean you haven't found your home everyone knows were they live baka it should be easy to get to your house" she told him looking like he grow a second head sakary shake hear head at him it so easy to find his home that old rundown apartment and he pass it twice "I will show you were you live at you actually pass by it twice and beside you tree should be happy you pass but akio you still need to do D-rank mission anko and masashi already have done the amount require to take the chining exam and a few C-rank mission you have currently cero in all aspects some you have tree months two get twenty five D-ranks and 2 C-rank good luck cause in four months the chunin exam are starting so you might want to start doing it" she told him with an amused look by looking at him currently akio in his knees looking like he been slap in the face by his mother doing D-rand was some thing he was not looking forward to do not in a life time he would of thought about it hope fully he aniki could help him there if not he need to black mail the hokage to get all twenty five he could do the C-rank but D for kami sake he just hope that he dint have to chase a cat trough the entire village he look at his teammates only looking at them laughter fill his hear really.

"fine but I need permission to get the D-ranks without you being there cause you will be training anko and masashi" akio told sakary who only nodded at his misfortune he have to chase the cat if anything were to go like tradition in the leaf who can catch the cat poor akio.


End file.
